


Are you trying to seduce me?

by Zethsaire



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From something DangerousCommieSubversive said on Tumblr...and because this pairing needs more humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you trying to seduce me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billywick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/gifts), [Maelikki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maelikki).



 

[ ←Zero Gravity ](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/post/46733819464/and-just-because-i-can)

  



End file.
